Mother's Eyes
by XxAiDarknessxX
Summary: Sakura is a heir of a forgotten queen that died. Unknown about, she is thought of as the devil. As she plays with an arranged marriage to be seen as pure, will a new devil make her create the same mistake? Or will she go for the top Uchiha knight?


**Mother's Eyes**

**X**

**SasuSaku  
**

**X**

**By XxAiDarknessxX  
**

**X**

* * *

Ever since I was a little girl, I have lived with my mother; well I lived in a big manor, but never knew anyone beyond those big hallow doors. My mother was my best friend and my only friend, except for maybe a one time ordeal. My mother always told me stories; they were always majestic or mythical. Usually the special occasions were when she told me a story that was mystical. Well, to me it was mystical; she told me endless stories about the outside world.

Still, the outside was more and more holding curiosity to my being. Beyond my mother's control or the servants, I sneak a peek at the gorgeous sunset. Never once I got to see the sun rise up; it is unethical to be up before sun. Well, that is what my mother told me. The only person I trust beyond anything in the world, my mother.

Strangely enough she held light blond hair, while I held pink hair. It was purposively a gift and that if anyone were to stumble upon here, which I should hide for a part of it. It never seemed to make sense what my mother said a lot sometimes. Was I a big secret part of her life?

Some things were never answered. If I were to question, it is limited, but I got information I needed most of all. The only kind that I kept to myself were the ones she never got around to answer or would escape my head as I stare up at the ceiling. For over a week when I was 7, I always wondered where she was. She never came, but there were still servants, well one servant serving me food and helping me bathe.

News arrived when I was practicing sewing. My love for making dresses came off from my mother's mother, while my mother always just went with singing. Mentally I knew that singing was not my choice, after all, god gave me a splendid gift of needle and thread. Someone mentioned to me my mother was sick form delivering something. It was a simple blur from my mind, the only thing that made me upset was that she was dead.

That was pretty much the last time I sewn anything. Well, except for stitching poor people for only a small payment of a home cook meal. Here I stood though, at age 14. Yes, 14; I felt so hyper and free, I didn't know much of anything. Only thing I did know was the education my mother taught me, everything else was for me to learn. Even if some things were beyond my limits, I still found my ways. Apparently though, there were rules about everyone. Here I stood in England, unknown by anyone, hiding myself.

"Sakura Haruno, get over here you wrench!" In that split second, my head turned with my very light auburn hair dangling and tickling over my shoulders. It was hidden with a blanket wrapped around my head as I picked up the front of my midnight blue dress and speed walked over to Ebisu. He was a tall man that wore tights and a red vest.

As always I bowed and whispered with a question asking, "Yes, sir?" My emerald eyes would glance at a cringe look I would receive from the man's face. I wouldn't blame him, then again I wouldn't blame anyone for the fact no one has known me and apparently, I was below even the lower class.

But without me, Ebisu wouldn't be how he was. His search for a worker who could do his bidding was tough, till I came along. In desperation and a quick, no repeat tutorial, soon enough I got the hand of it. What type of bidding did I have to do? I had to help Ebisu run a bar, by going off and getting meat with a few others or collect berries for beer. "One of our maidens are behind with work because of some stupid bastard, take care of it now!" Ebisu barked and pushed up his glasses. My eyes widen, that maiden that was pregnant was pregnant with a local's child.

"Sir…permission to speak-" I was cut off and he replied, "Permission declined, do it or scram." He turned and walked off, placing his hands on his sword. Yes, if I back talked and didn't go off, he cut my head off. Usually I be crying and be dead by now, but I stood strong. Ever since my mother's death, I have always worn this blue pendent with silver outlining in a heart shape. But, my hand tangled and trembled as my hand grasped the knife that Ebisu set aside. With the knife, I slowly walked up the stairs.

Upon the bed lied a red hair woman. Her name was Rin, she looked at me with wide brown red eyes. Well, to me they seemed more red than brown. "Please, do not…don't!" Rin pleaded, her hair was frizzy and her cheeks were pale. She wore a white night gown and I looked away with my eyes closed. How cruel men could be by making women do such things. But I didn't know that, I always learned that everyone was in charge of me if they were men.

Men had power, as us women held nothing. One thing we did hold was their future heir's. I closed my eyes and walked over. The rules here were quit simple. DO as men say or scram, if you cannot work, get rid of the problem, or be killed. For instance, in Rin's position, if the father of the unborn child has not returned, then the baby must be taken care of. Everything seem slow, then a blood murder scream shot out through the roofs. I pulled the knife away and grabbed a towel, then a thread and needle to start working on the wound. A few other women came to my rescue to apply pressure.

"You monster, how could you?!" Rin screamed at me. I sat there in a chair close to her bed. "…I'm sorry…I didn't have any choice…"I whispered, I never had a choice with anything. "Choice? You were selfish, a brat, this is why they shouldn't hire devils such as you!" Rin cried, clinching her bed sheets as tears poured. My head turned and glared at Rin.

"Selfish? What if I didn't do it and scram away like a lot of others do? If it wasn't me that destroyed your baby, then it is another, or they might as well cut off your head! You know as well as I do, you wouldn't be able to take care of a child if you wanted to…not to mention that traitor wouldn't come any way to this place again especially for you!" I snapped; Rin knew better than to make me angry. Yes, even for a girl such as me, I had a fuse and it was frightening.

I got up and left Rin alone to herself. At times such as these, I wished my mother was still alive. Maybe there be a high possibility that I be with her, outside that room and learn everything I never got to. But she was dead and I was alone, only had myself to depend on. When people see me, they see a devil. I came from nowhere apparently, then got a job, and acted foolishly for a girl my age. When I returned to my room, it was small and old, I pulled down the blanket. Walking over to the window, I sat down at the ledge and closed my eyes. My small, pale hand reached up and clutched my pendant.

* * *

England, everyone knew it was one of the most popular places in the world. Well, besides France and the Netherlands. There were at least three kingdoms that held, but would fight over the top. The Hyuuga's, the Sabaku's, and of course, the very well known Uchiha's. Around all those kingdoms were manors that held knights and merchants, even the pope. To this day, the pope has never revealed himself. He never appears himself unless a crisis.

But one thing you should never mess with was the council. It was known as Akatsuki, they had every say in everything. They were treated fairly and better than anyone, it is the only thing with more, but not so much power as the lower class and higher class. But evil happened to spark still, a fourth kingdom had risen.

"Sound, is this a joke?" A fairly tall woman sat there at a throne. Her hair was long and blond, with a big chest./"I'm afraid not milady, but I assure you that we will keep full eye on this new kingdom." The man that spoke wore a brown hat with a feather on it and had brown hair in a ponytail. A scar across his nose and he wore a dark blue vest with tights. Next to her was a male has an oddly old feature to him, it was odd to say how he had his daughter become queen. It was incest, but they had their ways of things.

"This is getting out of hand, there were only two kingdoms till the disgraceful Hyuuga's dare to put their remorse onto our countries ground then another kingdom sparks up known as Sound." Spoke the blond hair woman, her hazel eyes narrowed at the man. "I do not have control over what the council is doing, but I do not approve of this when it comes to safety of our land, you are dismissed Iruka." "Thank you queen Tsunade," Iruka said with a bow that had his arm over his chest as he bent forth. The other which was the king of Uchiha's stayed silent.

Looking over at the king, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "We wait," he whispered. "As you say my lord," Tsunade said with her head down in a respectful head bow. She wore a large chest, long brown and gold dress with her hair in four ponytails. Outside those walls stood two maidens who were gossiping.

One had long blond hair, but with a part of her bangs curving over a side of her face while the other had long brown hair and brown eyes. The blond, blue eye girl wore a long, purple dress with black trims and the brown hair, brown eye girl wore a long green dress that didn't go over her shoulders, but had sleeves that covered her arms.

"Can you believe it?" Ino whispered to Tenten as they walked down the halls. With a nod, Tenten blushed at the thought of another kingdom. "Just think about it, if the Yamanaka manor was to get married to someone here then someone at the fourth kingdom, everything will be settled!" Ino said, but to her dismay, Chouji wasn't a dream guy anyone wants to go for. "Best wishes…" Tenten whispered; she held a small bowl in her arms with a towel in it that had warm water.

"Oh, I get it; you have an eye for someone else, spill!" Ino giggled and Tenten rolled her eyes. Ino crossed her arms as Tenten walked down the halls. "Such a flirt," Tenten murmured. "I, a flirt, please!" Ino muttered under her breath, before returning to her chores.

* * *

"Hey lady!" Shouted a guy with brown hair and markings on his face that had a white dog by his side. My emerald eyes shot over to a male that I remembered from last week. Grasping the tin jar, I walked over. With a soft, sweet smile I asked, "More I presume, sit?"

"Yes," the guy said and wrapped an arm around his buddy who had blond hair. His eyes held an innocent blue and he seem to be mature. Well, that is what I thought. "You have a nice figure for a lady to work here!" He said with a grin and I felt myself twitch. If it wasn't for Ebisu's rules that blond hair male would regret saying anything. But beyond anything, it was awkward to see a male such as himself drinking here in such fancy clothes. He wore a leather coat that was orange and white pants with tights, then the puffs on his shoulders. My emerald eyes shot down at his sword, it looked way better and had better craftsmanship than even Ebisu's.

I poured them both their drinks. "So, how old are you?" Kiba asked, that was his name apparently from other people shouting his name and waving. I blushed and set down the jar then cupped my hands together. That was an odd question every time someone asked. It wasn't easy to answer such a question, if you say something young they know you are fresh, but if you were older then they see you as old and stale.

"Well…" I gulped, they both looked at me for an answer. I brought a finger to my bottom lip and whispered, "Fourteen." Kiba and Naruto's eyes almost fell out, they were surprised such a young girl, would be working here. Usually they are busy with their mothers or siblings, learning how to sew, cook, and to listen to men. "Wow, really?" Kiba said and Naruto held up his thumb. "You are an awesome worker though!" Naruto said excitedly and got up.

"Then why do you make yourself look old?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. His hand reached up to yank away the blanket around my hair that was hidden. My body tensed and I pulled away, but his finger tips pulled it away. Naruto's blue eyes widen and a few people saw this, getting up. One pointed to me and shouted, "The devil, right there!" I turned and scampered off, Kiba looked at Naruto then the two ran off after me.

Ebisu ran over to the door. "You will return and get the customer's paid off or you will be prostituted," Ebisu shouted. He hissed and turned, knowing that when he hired that wrench it be nothing, but bad luck. That pink hair, it all shows that she was something not allowed in this world. Already though, some people have called out for guards. With that his bar would close, his eyes looked over at the doors that slammed open. There were guards that marched over to me.

"I didn't know, I swear!" Ebisu sneered. But to his disappointment, he was hauled over to a cart. If he was chosen guilty, he knew he be dead. But not before that pink hair wrench. I was currently running through the woods, I turned, and hid behind a tree. My hands clutched the upper front of my dress, I just wanted to curl up and cry. But as always, I had to stay calm and make it through this all.

"Here," Kiba said out of nowhere. I felt the blanket from earlier drop onto my arms. Looking up, I saw Kiba and Naruto. They jumped down and they looked out. The blond hair male motioned with his arms for us to follow him. He walked around as if he has been through here or knew the village quite well. Up ahead was a carriage and he grinned, grabbing my arm, the two boys almost dragged me to the carriage. "Are you sure?" I asked as I hesitantly got in.

They both nodded and got in as well. Naruto raised an eyebrow and asked, "So, what is your name?" "Sakura…Ha-…lets just stay Sakura for now, ok?" I said, I didn't want to risk myself. Apparently, my mother said if I told my name to anyone, it would be just Sakura. "Oh, ok no big deal!" Naruto said and looked out the window as the carriage went its way.

"We will be at the kingdom soon enough, then I can get you some new clothes." He said eyeing me. My eyes almost blew up with my jaw flying out. "Kingdom, why so?" I asked and they both snickered. "I'm supposed to be the heir to the throne!" Naruto said with a punch in the air. My eyes were wide, as I stared at this guy.

"I'm the heir's best man…err friend." Kiba said, rubbing the back of his head. A bark came from his coat and he opened it up for the white dog from earlier to step out. He rested on Kiba's lap. "It is cute…what is it?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. "It is a boy," he replied with a bit of growl in the lower part of his tone. "Sorry...sir," I whispered looking down. "No, no, it is ok, and call me Kiba!" He said with his hands up in front of himself, "This is a dog…also known as Akamaru."

With a chuckle, I reached over and pet Akamaru., It was instinct to me, to know how to treat this little animal correctly. "I think he likes you, -ttebayo!" Swore the blond hair male and I eyed him. "…Naruto…" I whispered and he looked at me as I asked, "Why are you being so generous to me?" "Why not, you are nice and you are a cool friend!" Naruto said with a sheepish grin. That was the first time I ever felt as if my stomach would tighten on me, as if wire was pushing against my stomach. Was I falling for this guy I barely knew?

When we came upon the castle. The only thing I could say was I was astonished. It was quite more beautiful in person than stories my mother told me. The moment came to me more phenomenal than when the sun would set. There were guards everywhere, then the windows, and the royalty. I could faint on cue if someone asked me to because of this scenery. Eventually the carriage came to a stop and I stepped off of the ride and went with the guys inside at a secret entrance.

"Where Is Ino?" Naruto asked looking around and the other guy shook his head. "I don't know, I just got here." The two males chuckled and got someone to get this female named, 'Ino.' A servant came back with a lady the same age as me sort of that had long blond hair and blue eyes. "Hello," I whispered with a bow. "Why hello," Ino replied, "I'm Ino, you must be Sakura." With a nod, she turned and grabbed my wrist.

I was dragged through a lot of things. Well, for one I was in a bath that was big and washed all over before I was thrown into a bit tighter dress. It was red and black together, as I stood there at the mirror. "What are you doing to my hair?" I whispered in shock as I see black appearing upon my hair. "It is to help you not be killed Sakura," she replied with a soft smile. With a nod, I still missed my hair.

"You should take off that pendant, it looks old and well, rusty." She suggested and I shook my head. "This necklace will never be ridden from me, it matters more than my life," I whispered. Raising an eyebrow she nodded and I said, "It was my mother's gift, before she died." Immediately, the fact you should drop the matter was done so. Ino grabbed my elbow and walked me to a room that looked as if a bedroom. Quite big, with a few lit candles, and a king sized bed. I walked over and sat down, right there was a tray with awfully delicious food.

"A compliment from Sir Naruto himself," Ino said with her hands together. My emerald eyes looked up at the blue eye girl and made a small nod. "Would you like some?" I asked and she shook her head. Silently I ate and she prepared my outfit for tomorrow. "You know, you are quite lucky," Ino said. "How so?" I asked as I silently drank my tea, quite fascinating too. "He brought you here, saved you from death, he see's something in you obviously!" She giggled and walked over, picking up the dirty dishes. "Sleep well Sakura," Ino said.

I lied back as darkness enveloped me. Immediately sleep was what I was introduced. To my dismay, the hearing of a bell didn't wake me up. There were guards running and shouting. My emeralds eyes opened and I gasped as a hand cupped over my mouth. A hot breath blew against my air. "Don't make a noise." I fainted that moment before I could capture anything else.

* * *

**5 Reviews For Update!**


End file.
